Tomoyo's Desire
by Gentlewolf
Summary: Who is Daidoji Tomoyo's Most important person? She confessed after Sakura captured the FLOWER card. "I will tell you when you're older" She told Sakura who misunderstood her confession. What happens when they're older and Tomoyo confesses, again? S S T
1. Chapter 1: Another Rejection

**Tomoyo's Desire:**

_Chapter 1: Another Rejection_

* * *

Yes, It's ANOTHER Fanfic! I know, I know, I need to finish my other ones too. Don't worry, I'll still be writing **CCS-2: Cardcreators Sakura & Syaoran.** I've just had this idea in my head also, and I couldn't figure out making it a part of my CCS-2 series. Therefore, I decided to make it a seperate series.

While my CCS-2 is Rated for kids 13 and over, this fic will be containing more adult content. This first chapter is just an introduction, to see what people think about it.

Oh, and let's not forget the **Disclaimer**. Unfortunately, I **DO NOT** own "_Card Captor Sakura_." The original characters are property of **CLAMP**! Gotta Love **CLAMP**! They are AMAZING!! However, I do claim the rights to this story idea and any characters that are of my own creation.

Please let me know what you think. I Love Reviews! The more I get the more I want to continue writing the story.

* * *

They were finally seniors at Seijou High School. There had been many moments in the past when Kinomoto, Sakura truly believed they wouldn't make it to their first year of high school, much less their last. She was, after all, the Mistress of the Sakura Cards. The Sakura Cards had once been the Clow Cards, created by Clow Reed, who was once the greatest Sorcerer in the world. Throughout the years since she had captured and changed the cards, there were many who had come to challenge Sakura for the cards.

It was spring again, and soon it would be Sakura's 18th birthday. The Cherry Blossoms were already in bloom. She was sitting high up on a branch in one of the Cherry trees on the school grounds. Her long-time boyfriend, and fiancé, stood below her leaning against the trunk of the tree. Together the couple watched their best friend from afar as yet another one of their male classmates tried to ask her out.

Sakura watched as Tomoyo looked away from the boy, signifying her answer of rejection. This had become a common occurrence throughout the years. Tomoyo was one of the most beautiful girls in their school. Her dark indigo hair flowed down her back with a natural wave, reaching to her knees. Her ever-observant violet eyes never shown with interests for any of the boys who had ever tried to ask her out, though.

"You Think That You're Too Good For Me?" The watchful couple heard their male classmate yell, angered by Tomoyo's rejection.

"Here we go again…" Sakura sighed as she balance herself on the limb of the tree, preparing to jump down.

As if on cue, not even having to look at her, Syaoran unfolded his arms from his chest and caught his girlfriend effortlessly as she purposely fell from the branch above him. Syaoran nodded in response to her words, never removing his gaze from the scene before them as he gently set Sakura's feet to the ground.

"My family is just as rich as yours," The young man said angrily as he glared with narrowed eyes, cornering Tomoyo against the school wall.

"You're not my type," Tomoyo said, averting her eyes to look past him. She smiled with relief upon seeing her best friends walking towards her.

"What's so Funny!?" The young man growled in annoyance at her smile. "You think you're family is better then mine?" He growled in a dangerous tone. "My Father's Company Will Buy Out Your Mother's In No Time!" He yelled at her, placing a hand roughly under Tomoyo's chin and forcing her gaze back to him. "You Would Be Best To Remember That!" He warned. "When that happens, I may not be so willing to let you into my life, and your family will lose everything!"

"I Think That Is Just About Enough!" Syaoran growled, grabbing hold of the other young man's hand from under Tomoyo's chin and twisting it away from her forcefully. Sakura was immediately at her best friends side, moving her away from the scene. "She has already told you no! It would be for your best interests to make sure I never see you harassing her again!" Syaoran threatened with a glare.

The young man returned Syaoran's glare, but decided it would be best, for the moment, to retreat. Before turning to walk away, his glare moved to Tomoyo.

"Do….Domo Arigatou, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo said with a sigh of exasperation.

Having known Sakura and Syaoran since they were in grade school, Tomoyo had long since been instructed to use Syaoran's first name, rather then his last. The three of them were almost always together. Syaoran saw Tomoyo as one of his closest friends, since he could talk to her about anything. Especially about the things he wasn't sure how to talk to his girlfriend about. Throughout the years, Syaoran had come to be as overprotective of Tomoyo as he was of Sakura. Though with Tomoyo, it was more of a brotherly concern.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked, never having seen the boy around the school before. "Is he new?"

"Hai…" Tomoyo confirmed.

"But isn't it a little late in the year to get a new student?" Sakura wondered.

"He is Fujamia, Keiji," Tomoyo explained.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, "Fujamia?" she repeated. "As in, Fujamia Recreations?" Sakura stated, naming the company that had become rather huge in the department of selling recreational activities, anything from sports equipment, to video games, board games, and toys. The company had recently become very competitive with Tomoyo's mother's business, Daidōji Toys Co.

Tomoyo nodded, "They reciently opened a new store in town. He transferred to our school last week."

"Demo? What class is he in? I haven't seen him yet." Sakura said in confusion.

"He's in class 1," Tomoyo explained, whereas she, Sakura and Syaoran were in class 2.

At the sound of the bell signaling that Lunch was now over, Sakura grabbed the hand of her Best Friend and Boyfriend and together they headed back to class


	2. Chapter 2: Tomoyo's Special Person

**Tomoyo's Desire:**

_Chapter 2: Tomoyo's Special Person_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I **DO NOT** own "_Card Captor Sakura_." The original characters are property of **CLAMP**! Gotta Love **CLAMP**! They are AMAZING!! However, I do claim the rights to this story idea and any characters that are of my own creation.

* * *

The final bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran packed their books into their bags and stood to leave. As the trio left the classroom together they happened to overhear a group of girls from Class 1 talking.

"Can you believe he asked her?" One girl spoke quietly to the girl next to her in shock.

"Can you believe she rejected him?" the second girl replied with just as much surprise.

A group of guys following behind them discussed the topic as well.

"I told him that she was off-limits." One guy stated, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Unbelievable! If she has turned down every male in this school who has already asked her, what makes him think that HE can walk in and sweep her off of her feet?" a second guy responded with clinched fists.

"I bet she has an older boyfriend in college," the second girl from in front of them whispered.

"I doubt it, she's a strange one. I bet she doesn't even like boys," the first girl answered.

Sakura pulled Tomoyo and Syaoran into the opposite direction when they reached a crosswalk. "Just ignore them Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, gently squeezing Tomoyo's hand as they walked.

Sakura walked with her best friend to one side of her and Syaoran to the other. Sakura and Syaoran hadn't changed much in appearance. Sakura still wore her hair short, though instead of wearing it in pigtails, she either wore it down or with the sides pulled back into a single ponytail or a braid. Today the sides of her hair were braided back. Her build was slender and athletic. Syaoran still had unruly hair. He stood nearly 6 inches taller then his girlfriend. His shoulders were broad and his waist slim. The muscle hidden beneath his school uniform, when revealed, shown the well-sculpted body of an expert martial artist. All of the girls in school wanted him, with the exception of those who had been friends with him since he first came to Japan from Hong Kong. All of the boys secretly wanted Sakura, though none dared to approach her. Sakura and Syaoran had the longest running relationship among their classmates, with the exception of Chiharu and Yamazaki.

Likewise, Sakura and Tomoyo had been friends for so long that no one questioned about how close they were. Those who knew the girls well were use to Tomoyo's strange sort of devotion to Sakura. Besides, Sakura had Syaoran, how could anyone mistake Tomoyo and Sakura as being anything more then close friends? So, the sight of Sakura walking between Syaoran and Tomoyo holding each of their hands was common.

When they came to the point where they usually split into separate directions, Tomoyo usually heading home and depending on the day Sakura and Syaoran heading to one or the other's house or Syaoran heading home and Sakura to work, Tomoyo held Sakura's hand for an extra moment. "Nani?" Sakura asked her friend.

"I was wondering if," Tomoyo began, looking down. Sakura tilted her head and exchanged a look of concern with Syaoran.

"What is it Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, taking a step towards her friend. Sakura was scheduled to work that evening. Though Syaoran and Tomoyo made it quite clear that she didn't have to work because either one was always willing to pay for or buy anything she so much as set her sights on. Sakura didn't like depending on them for money, though. She especially liked to have her own money so that she could buy gifts for them in return. Besides that, next year Sakura would be attending college in Hong Kong, and though she had already been offered a room at the Li Manson, she wanted to be sure she could pay as much of her own college as possible. She hated the thought of being a burden to others, even if they said she wasn't.

"I was wondering if Syaoran-kun wouldn't mind walking me home." Tomoyo explained, looking up with a cheerful smile.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so sooner?" Sakura exclaimed happily. "You must be worried about that Fujamia guy, huh?" Sakura concluded, exchanging another look of concern with Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded in agreement. He would have offered to walk with her anyway after the incident from that morning. Syaoran gently squeezed Sakura's hand and bent to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "Do you work late? Shall I pick you up?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled lovingly up into his amber eyes. "I'll be ok, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Sakura responded cheerfully and they hugged one another tenderly before parting ways.

Tomoyo watched the couple longingly, She had always been so happy as long as they were happy. Throughout the past 5 years she had always been there for both of them. Helping them separately or as a couple on the rare occasion that they had a fight or when one or the other needed some sort of advice.

"Shall we?" Syaoran asked, breaking Tomoyo out of her thoughts. He was standing a few feet away, waiting for her to catch up as he had already begun to walk in the direction of her home. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Tomoyo hurriedly caught up to him.

They walked in silence, Syaoran could tell that she had something on her mind, but figured it had something to do with Fujamia and that she would tell him when she was ready. He followed a couple of feet behind her, walking with his hands folded behind his head. He nearly bumped into her when she stopped in front of him due to being lost in his own thoughts. He looked to find that they were already at the Daidōji mansion.

"Um…" Tomoyo began to say once the front gates to the estate had opened. Syaoran looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow. She sure was acting funny today, he thought to himself. Tomoyo stood with her hands folded in front of her, staring at them intensely.

"Nani?" Syaoran asked. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her like this. Had she even ever been like this? Syaoran was completely dumbfounded.

"Would you mind staying for a moment?" She asked, still staring at her hands. "I…wanted to talk to you." She continued.

Syaoran was beginning to worry. Tomoyo-chan wasn't acting right. Did this have something to do with Fujamia? "Sure," he answered in a concerned tone.

Syaoran followed Tomoyo into the garden. She stopped by a bench that sat under a Cherry Tree, and motioned for him to sit. He complied with her request and watched as she began to pace back and forth in front of him. What in the world is going on? Syaoran wondered. He was use to Sakura acting like this occasionally, but he hadn't ever seen Tomoyo act like this.

"I….I have always been content to watch my beloved person from afar," she began to say, fidgeting nervously with her hands. "As long as they were happy, I was also happy."

Syaoran's eyes went wide and his breath caught. He hoped this wasn't going where he thought. Was this the reason that she turned down everyone who had ever asked her out?

"De….demo…." she stopped pacing and stood before him, wringing her hands nervously. "I have found that I can no longer remain content only to watch. I…I promised myself a long time ago that I would explain my true feelings," she continued to explain.

Oh dear gods, Syaoran thought. Please don't say what I think you're going to say. It would surely put a strain on their friendship. "Tomoyo-chan, you know that the only person in my heart will always be Sakura…" he cut her off to say, hoping to save her the embarrassment of confessing something she would later regret.

Tomoyo looked up suddenly, her eyes were wide and shown with tears that threatened to fall. "I know that!" She stated matter-of-factly. Syaoran stare at her in confusion.

"Then why?" he wondered quietly out loud.

"Syaoran-kun…." She lunged forward to sit next to him on the bench and took hold of both of his hands. Syaoran stare at her in bewilderment. "I….I'm…," she tried to say.

Syaoran stood suddenly, gently pulling his hands from hers. "Don't say it," he said and turned away from her.

"But I Must!" She cried suddenly. Syaoran closed his eyes in frustration. This was going to put a major strain in their friendship, he thought. "Syaoran-kun…..I….I'm….IN LOVE WITH SAKURA-CHAN!" She yelled, suddenly releasing the dam that had been holding back her tears.

Syaoran's eyes flew open in shock. He spun around to look at her utterly confused. "N…..nani?" He asked, thinking that he must have heard her wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: Tomoyo's Request

**Tomoyo's Desire:**

_Chapter 3: Tomoyo's Request_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I **DO NOT** own "_Card Captor Sakura_." The original characters are property of **CLAMP**! Gotta Love **CLAMP**! They are AMAZING!! However, I do claim the rights to this story idea and any characters that are of my own creation.

Not much action in this chapter. Just working on building the storyline. Next chapter should be more "interesting." Sorry if this chapter isn't as good. As I explained in my latest episode of **CCS-2: Cardcreators Sakura and Syaoran**, I am playing catch-up in one of my classes and we had a death in the family this past weekend. I was also having a difficult time trying to figure out how Syaoran might react. I am following the characters heritage. Asians are more open to these types of situations then most people in America. Please keep that in mind.

* * *

"What did you say?" Syaoran asked in disbelief. Surely, he had heard her wrong.

"I'm in love with Sakura-chan," Tomoyo repeated. She sat on the bench under the full-bloomed cherry tree in her family's garden. Placing her elbows on her knees, she buried her face in her hands, attempting to hide the silent tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I have been in love with her since we met in the third grade." She sniffed suddenly.

Syaoran stared at her as her words registered in his mind. That's why she turned down every guy who had ever asked her out? He blinked in wonder, though he supposed that it might have been obvious. He reached into his pocket for an article and stepped closer to her. Reaching out his hand to her, he offered his handkerchief for her use.

Tomoyo took the cloth from him and wiped at the tear trails down her face. She felt him sit back on the bench beside her. Looking up at him, she found him watching her expectantly. She looked back away quickly and studied the ground at her feet.

"I don't want to come between you and Sakura-chan. I have always known that you were meant for each other. Demo…." Tomoyo continued to explain. "Demo…I don't want to end up like my mother….." She sobbed again, taking Syaoran by surprise.

Syaoran sat, watching her with a mixture of concern and confusion. He was failing to see what the problem was and why she was so upset. The only thing he could do is wait for her to continue.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo dried her eyes once more. She dared to take a glance at Syaoran and found that he had been waiting expectantly for her to continue. To her relief he didn't seem to be upset.

"As you may know, my mother was in love with Nadeshiko-san, Sakura-chan's mother. My mother was very upset when Fujitaka-san "took Nedeshiko-san away from her." Mother held a grudge against Sakura-chan's father for a very long time."

Syaoran nodded in response as she paused. He had heard a little of this story before throughout the years. Again, he supposed that all of this should have been obvious.

"I once told Sakura-chan that I loved her," Tomoyo began again. "It was before you came to Japan." She looked at Syaoran, attempting to read his reaction. Unfortunately, while he was usually an open book to her, she couldn't find any clues as to his thoughts at the moment.

"What did she say?" Syaoran asked. He really was curious about the answer.

"She said that she loved me too," Tomoyo told him, watching as he tilted his head to the side. "but she only meant it as a friend," she concluded. There was a brief moment of silence as Syaoran waited for her to continue. What was the point of her telling him this? He wondered. "That was the day that I promised myself I would explain my true feelings to her one day," Tomoyo finished saying.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was understanding her right. "And, you want to explain that now?" He asked.

Tomoyo nodded with her eyes averted to the ground for a moment. Suddenly, she was on her knees on the ground in front of him, holding onto his hands and looking up at him pleadingly.

Syaoran was slightly taken back by her sudden closeness. Oh gods, not the eye thing, he dreaded inwardly. He had a huge weakness for when girls pleaded with those huge "Puppy dog" eyes. Especially whenever Sakura used them on him, he couldn't deny her anything. "N….nani?" He wondered out loud.

"I wouldn't ever think of taking Sakura-chan away from you, Syaoran-kun," She began to explain. "De….demo…." She looked as though she was having a hard time saying something.

Syaoran pulled his hands out of hers and, placing his hands on her shoulders, moved her back a couple of inches from him. He liked Tomoyo, don't get him wrong, but he did have a girlfriend he was devoted to. Sure, he thought of Tomoyo like a sister, but she was weirding him out a bit. What was she trying to request of him? He wondered in confusion.

Tomoyo took a deep breath, bringing her hands to her chest, as if it hurt her. "Demo…would you be willing to…..to sh….share her….." She said in a rush, "with me?" She concluded quietly.

Syaoran blinked and continued to stare as his mind registered yet another unexpected turn of events. Share Sakura? How did she mean? They were all three already close friends and nearly inseperatable. Tomoyo and Sakura were best friends. Sakura spent a lot of time with Tomoyo. He had no say in what they did together. "um…..don't I already share Sakura with you, Tomoyo-chan?" He asked for clarification.

"I…..wanted your permission…..to tell her how I feel. You two have been together for so long after all." Tomoyo replied. "A….and if she can accept my feelings….I didn't want to hide it from you. She loves you so much….but if she can find it in her heart to love me also….." Tomoyo trailed off.

Syaoran could barely keep from laughing. Why would any guy object to his girlfriend having a girlfriend? How could that be much different from their relationship as it stood now? Sakura spent as much time with Tomoyo as she spent with him. He couldn't imagine his ego being busted. He felt secure about his relationship with Sakura. Besides, how could he consider it cheating? It wasn't like Sakura had eyes for another man, and there were probably things that another female could do to/for her that he couldn't.

Tomoyo watched him carefully, unsure of what to make of his smile. Was he laughing at her in a good way or a bad way. She wasn't afraid of him or anything. Syaoran hadn't ever shown any physical signs of anger towards a female as long as she had known him. He was very protective of his female friends, actually. Her violet eyes beseeched his for his thoughts.

"When do you want to tell her?" He asked. "Do you want me there or would you perfer that I wasn't?"

Tomoyo's eyes lit up with excitement and she jumped to her feet and hugged him thankfully. "It might be more private at your apartment. When does Wei have a day off?"

"I can give him a day off any time you wish," Syaoran replied, returning the friendly hug.


	4. Chapter 4: Mirror Image

**Tomoyo's Desire:**

_Chapter 4: Mirror Image_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I **DO NOT** own "_Card Captor Sakura_." The original characters are property of **CLAMP**! Gotta Love **CLAMP**! They are AMAZING!! However, I do claim the rights to this story idea and any characters that are of my own creation.

* * *

Sakura yawned as she carried herself to school that next morning. She had worked late the night before, helping her employer to set up a new display. Thankfully, since her high school was right next to the same elementary school that she had attended when she was younger, she walked the route by memory. She probably could walk to school in her sleep. She contemplated that thought for a moment. She didn't get a chance to sleep in that morning because she had been in charge of making breakfast. Since it was only she and her father now living in the house, because Touya and Yukito now shared an apartment of their own in Tokyo, not far from where they worked, the daily chores were split only between the two of them.

Turning a corner, Sakura's eyes lit up in awe at the sight of the full-bloomed cherry trees that lined the edge of the sidewalk. She smiled cheerfully, feeling a sudden rush of energy brought about by the beauty around her. She twirled a bit as she passed under the cherry blossoms, and was reminded of the days when she used to roller blade to school. Soon, she would pass the spot where Yukito would always wait for her and Touya's arrival. She continued to smile at the memory.

The rest of her walk was a blur as she traveled lost in her memories of the past. She was soon passing in front of the elementary school. As she continued towards the high school she glanced expectantly towards the spot where Tomoyo usually waited for her, only to discover that Tomoyo wasn't there. That's funny, thought Sakura as she glanced at her watch. She supposed she might be a bit early. When she arrived at the maple tree where they always met, Sakura leaned against its trunk and waited patiently.

It was a beautiful morning, not too hot, not too cold. It was just perfect for the end of March. The sun shone brightly in the clear sky, and a cool breeze rustled through the branches of the Maple. Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the freshness of the spring morning, until her peacefulness was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry, Fujamia-san, but I've already told you that I'm not interested," Tomoyo said politely.

Sakura dove suddenly behind the tree and cautiously looked around to find Tomoyo walking towards her with Fujamia Keiji following closely behind. He had some nerve, Sakura thought in disbelief. Usually when Syaoran told a guy to back off of Tomoyo, that guy never bothered her again.

"What's not to be interested in?" Keiji boasted, picking up his pace to walk around and in front of Tomoyo so as to block her path.

"I already told you, you're not my type." Tomoyo said with a hint of annoyance as she attempted to walk around him.

What should I do?? Sakura thought to herself. If Syaoran were here that guy would be pulp. That's it! Sakura exclaimed in her mind. Though she hadn't used magic in over a year she still carried her cards with her, just in case she wanted to do readings. A few of her friends in school had found out about her "tarot cards," as they called them, and often asked her to do readings. Because she was usually very accurate, they kept coming back for more.

Reaching for the key that still hung around her neck, even after all of these years, she quietly muttered the incantation to release her star wand. Thankfully, it was still a bit early and there weren't many people on the school grounds. Those who were on the school grounds were far enough away from her not to notice anything "unusual."

"Mirror," she quietly addressed the card that she held in her hand. "You have been around Syaoran enough to know him like you know myself. Please, duplicate him in form and actions to diverge that annoyance away from Tomoyo-chan."

Kneeling next to her, there suddenly appeared a mirror image of Syaoran. Mirror stood, taking hold of Sakura's hand to help her to her feet, and stepped out from behind the tree. Mirror led Sakura by the hand into the direction where Fujamia was blocking Tomoyo's path.

Sakura was very impressed. Mirror resembled Syaoran identically, even down to his walk. She allowed herself to be pulled along and they came up behind Fujamia as he stepped to the side to block Tomoyo's attempt to go around him.

"Didn't I make myself clear yesterday, Fujamia?" Mirror spoke, duplicating Syaoran's voice perfectly. Mirror had placed a hand on Fujamia's shoulder and forcefully spun him away from Tomoyo. Sakura instantly ushered Tomoyo away. "She has now rejected your advances TWICE," Mirror growled. "I haven't ever had to deal with anyone stupid enough to continue bothering her after I've stepped in." Mirror insulted.

Upon recognizing Syaoran, Fujamia's eyes grew wide in surprise and he was soon glaring at the person standing before him

"Shall we proceed with your punishment?" Mirror narrowed eyes of amber and returned the glare while dropping into one of Syaoran's fighting stances.

Thinking better of his situation, Fujamia turned to walk away. He would have to prepare a plan to rid himself of this annoyance. "For now, I will retreat, but I'd watch your back… Li." He threatened, remembering the name he had heard among all of the gossip from the incident yesterday.

Once Fujamia was out of sight Sakura pounced on Mirror with a grateful hug. "That was Excellent! Arigato!"

Tomoyo stare at her friends with some confusion. Why did Sakura say that? She wondered.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Sakura turned to take Tomoyo's hand with her free hand, already holding mirror's hand with her other. Sakura then started to lead them towards the back of the school building where Mirror could return to the form of a card without notice by the crowd that had formed around them.

"What's going on, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo whispered. "You look as if you have just gotten away with murder."

Sakura merely gave her a smile, with her eyes twinkling mischievously.

As they rounded the corner, Tomoyo froze in complete surprise. "N….nani?" She exclaimed.

With a giggle, Sakura let go of their hands and tackled Syaoran.

Tomoyo looked back and forth between the two Syaoran's in confusion.

"Brilliant!" Syaoran told his girlfriend as he caught her in an embrace. He had been walking to meet the girls under the Maple tree when he saw the commotion. He had felt that Sakura had used her magic, something she hadn't had to do in over a year. "Domo arigato," He stated to his mirror image with a nod.

Tomoyo watched as the Syaoran beside her turned suddenly into a girl with beautiful long flowing green hair wrapped down either side with a ribbon. She held a mirror in her hands. Tomoyo's eyes went wide in surprise and recognition. Sakura had used her Magic, and she didn't have her video camera to catch the footage!

The girl smiled and returned a bow to Syaoran before approaching her Mistress. "I am happy to have been able to help," she told Sakura with a hug before beginning to dissipate and return to her true form.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo exclaimed and tackled her friend with a hug. Syaoran thankfully was there to brace Sakura and keep her from falling over. "That was great!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "You did that just for me?" Tomoyo pulled out of her hug enough to look at Sakura all starry-eyed.

Syaoran could hardly suppress a chuckle. The three of them made quite an amusing sight. He stood behind Sakura with his arms around her waist, holding her steady as Tomoyo glomped her.

"HOo…ee!?" Sakura exclaimed as she was crunched between them.

Tomoyo threw her arms back around Sakura's neck and hugged her again. "Domo arigato Sakura-Chan!" She whispered. Tomoyo looked up at Syaoran as she began to pull away. Her eyes shown with happiness that Syaoran hadn't seen in awhile. "Thank you," she said again, though it was directed more to him then to Sakura.

"Tonight?" Syaoran questioned to Tomoyo in response.

"What's tonight?" Sakura asked, turning out of Syaoran's arms, when Tomoyo let go of her hold, so that she could see them both.

Tomoyo nodded with a slight flush that thankfully went unnoticed by Sakura whose gaze was focused on Syaoran waiting expectantly for his answer.

"You don't have to work tonight, do you?" Syaoran saved with the question.

"No, I was given the night off because I stayed late last night to help with a display," Sakura answered.

"Good," Syaoran started to say. "How about dinner at my place," he finished, pulling her gently by the hand to head for class.

"Sure!" Sakura answered and allowed herself to be led towards the school's entry.

Tomoyo watched after them for a moment. Her heart fluttered happily and she smiled dreamily at the thought of finally being able to confess the feelings she had locked up inside of herself for the past 5 years.

"Tomoyo, come on!" Sakura called to her, from over her shoulder.

"Hai!" Tomoyo called cheerfully, hurrying to catch up to them and take the hand that Sakura held out towards her.


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Preparations

**Tomoyo's Desire:**

_Chapter 5: Strange Preparations_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I **DO NOT** own "_Card Captor Sakura_." The original characters are property of **CLAMP**! Gotta Love **CLAMP**! They are AMAZING!! However, I do claim the rights to this story idea and any characters that are of my own creation.

Gomen Nasai! I know I am a bit late with this chapter. Finals are **FINALLY** over and I now have two weeks off before my next term begins. I am hoping/planning to add as many chapters/episodes as I can to this fic, my **CCS-2** fic and also to add Episode 10 to my **Marmalade Boy 2** fic, since I have had a few new reviews on it this past month.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review, please. My Original plan for this fic was to make it sort of lemonish, but I have since decided against the extravagant sexual details to keep the story appropriate for my younger readers. Any suggestions there? As I've explained on my DeviantART account, this fic may eventually lead into yet another Cardcaptor fic for the "college years." Already, my Cardcaptor fics are more or less a continuation of one another. My CCS-Epilogue leades into CCS-2, which could be seen as leading into Tomoyo's Desire which may lead to CCS-3. I would love to hear about your opinions, All of my readers have been great, and I truly appreciate all of your reviews and feedback up to this point!

* * *

"I nearly forgot!" Sakura exclaimed at the end of the school day. She, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were standing at the intersection where they normally parted ways. "Otou-san asked that I pick up a book that he had ordered from the bookstore on the way home today." She hugged Tomoyo and turned to Syaoran. Wrapping her arms up around his neck she pulled him down to kiss him quickly. "I'll come for dinner when I'm done," she told him with a cheerful smile before slipping out of his arms to head towards the bookstore.

Tomoyo watched after her with a dreamy smile until Syaoran's voice brought her back to reality. "Nani?" She began to question until her eyes took on a sudden sparkle, causing her to quickly grab for her phone.

"Kinomoto Fujitaka," Sakura repeated her father's name to the clerk behind the counter. The girl must be a new worker, Sakura though with a slight twinge of annoyance. She could understand repeating herself once and maybe even twice, but this was now the third time that she had to repeat her father's name. Sakura began to wonder if the girl even understood her. Her accent was rather heavy and her Japanese was broken. Sakura studied the girl behind the counter with a mixture of interest and confusion. She definitely wasn't Japanese, and she looked younger then Sakura. "Do you understand?" Sakura asked, feeling pity for the girl who was staring blankly at the computer screen.

"H…hai. Gomen nasai," the girl exclaimed in desperation. Why had she been asked to take care of the counter? She still had some difficulty with her kanji. "Umm…" She muttered in her native tongue before continuing to speak in Japanese. "C…could you please write the kanji for the name?" She shyly asked, timidly pushing a piece of paper and pencil towards Sakura.

Sakura blinked in surprise over the request but smiled in sudden understanding. This girl was obviously foreign and though Sakura wondered why she was working there if she had difficulty with the language, Sakura remembered how Syaoran had difficulty with the Japanese characters when he first came to Japan also. Sakura gently took the paper and pencil offered to her and wrote out her father's name in Kanji.

"OH!" The girl exclaimed suddenly in English upon recognition of the name. She quickly disappeared to retrieve the requested order. "Gomen nasai!" She apologized again upon her return with the book. "I don't usually work with the customers, but they were short staffed today," the girl explained in Japanese.

Sakura smiled kindly, accepting the bag the girl held out for her. "It's ok, Thank you," she said without a second thought and turned to leave.

Continuing home, Sakura hummed her favorite song while she daydreamed of what might happen later that night after dinner with Syaoran. Again, she was home before she realized it. "I'm home," she called from the entry way as she removed her shoes.

"Welcome home," Fujitaka called to his daughter from the living room.

"I picked up your book, Otou-san," Sakura called to him as she made her way to the living room. "Syaoran invited me to dinner…" she started to say, but trailed off upon entering the room to find one of Tomoyo's bodyguards and her maid sitting on the couch. Fujitaka had offered tea as they waited for Sakura's arrival.

"Hoe?" Sakura wondered in confusion at the sight of them. "Is Tomoyo-chan here?" She asked while looking around the room.

"Tomoyo-sama asked that we come to help you prepare for tonight," informed Tomoyo's maid politely and placed her cup of tea back on the tray.

"Prepare for tonight?" Sakura repeated questioningly, unsure that she understood what was going on.

"Hai, Tomoyo-sama asked that I bring your outfit and help you to dress," the maid explained with a smile.

Sakura nearly tripped, though she was standing still. "HOo…Ee…" she exclaimed. Tomoyo-chan still had a fetish for dressing her up in clothes that she designed. Why tonight, though?

"You are having dinner with Syaoran-kun, right?" Fujitaka asked his daughter. He had been just as surprised to find the two women at the door, as Sakura was to find them in the living room.

"H…hai…" Sakura answered as she handed him the bag from the bookstore.

"Is there something special going on tonight? Has Syaoran-kun planned an early birthday party for you?" Fujitaka wondered out loud. Sakura's 18th birthday would be in a few days.

"A birthday party?? What? I don't think so?!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. Was that what was going on?

Tomoyo's maid stood to take the tea tray to the kitchen. "Shall we begin?" She asked.

"Please, I'll take that," Fujitaka said, jumping up to take the tea tray from the maid's hands.

"Ah, gomen nasai!" She stated with a bow. "It's a force of habit," she explained.

"Daijoubu, it's okay," Fujitaka said with a smile and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Shall we?" The maid repeated, gathering up a garment bag that hung over the back of the couch.

"H…hai…" Sakura said, a little unsure of what she was getting herself into, and began to lead the two women up the stairs to her room. She prayed silently that Kero wasn't there.

"Tomoyo-sama has been working on this for a few months now," the maid said while hanging the garment bag on the back of Sakura's bedroom door.

Sakura hurriedly picked up a few miscellaneous items from the floor, Kero's game controller, an empty bowl and cup from in front of the television and a few articles of clothing that hadn't made it into the hamper. The bodyguard sat down at Sakura's desk. She had only been sent to ensure that Sakura made it to Syaoran's without any problems after all.

Sakura turned back to the maid when she had finished quickly picking up and froze in amazement at the sight of what the woman was now pulling out of the garment bag. "Ano…is that really necessary?" Sakura stammered with widened eyes.

"Tomoyo-sama said that it was a special night," the maid responded with a smile, turning to approach Sakura with the undergarments of the kimono.

Now Sakura understood why Tomoyo had sent her maid to help her dress. She accepted the garments, slipped out of the room and down to the bathroom. Once she had finished putting on the tabi socks, because it would be impossible to bend to do so once she was fully dressed in the kimono, and the juban, undergarment slips, she returned to her room. Tomoyo's maid then helped her to put on the pink kimono patterned with blue and white orchids. After adjusting the slip and gathering the kimono to the appropriate length, a light spring green colored obi was tied around her waist.

The maid stood back to admire Sakura, who stood looking down at herself admiring Tomoyo's handiwork. "Now for your hair," the maid said while returning to the garment bag to pull out two long kanzashi hairpins painted lavender and decorated with tiny pink cherry blossoms. She brushed and pulled Sakura's hair up into a twin braided odango hairstyle, holding the buns in place with the hairpins. "There now, it's perfect!" Tomoyo's maid stated proudly.

"Sakura blushed slightly and moved to look into her small desktop mirror. She inwardly wished for one of Tomoyo's full-length mirrors, as she felt conscious of how she looked in the unfamiliar outfit. She only wore kimonos on special occasions, usually New Years or to festivals. What was so important about tonight that she had been dressed so formally? Sakura made a mental note to complain to Tomoyo when she saw her tomorrow.

"Shall we go then?" Tomoyo's bodyguard asked and stood from her seat.

"H…hai," Sakura answered. "One minute," she added and began to gather a change of clothes into one of her bags. She didn't plan to wear the kimono on her way home later, even if Wei did offer to drive her. Sakura was also sure that Syaoran would laugh at how formally dressed she was, even if it was because of Tomoyo, and she planned to change as soon as she could once she arrived at Syaoran's. She thought the kimono was lovely, but surely a simple dinner wasn't the proper occasion for wearing it.

Once she had gathered what she needed, as quickly as she could, considering what she was wearing, Sakura moved to join the maid and bodyguard downstairs.

"Are you sure there isn't something going on tonight that I should know about?" Fujitaka asked from the foot of the stairs where he watched as his daughter descended. "This seems like more than just a birthday party," he added, eying the kimono.

Sakura's cheeks flushed slightly, "I'm sure it's nothing, Otou-san. You know Tomoyo. This is probably just one of her many outfits that she wants my opinion on. You know she is working on her portfolio for fashion design."

Fujitaka thought about her suggestion for a moment, suddenly grateful that a bodyguard had been sent as an escort. "Very well, but I expect you home tonight. I wouldn't want the two of you to elope or anything, even if you ARE engaged." Not that he could honestly say much about it if they did, considering that he and Nadeshiko were married when Nadeshiko was only 16. Sakura would be going to college though, something that Nadeshiko had not been able to do because they had married so early. Though it was obvious that Syaoran could financially support his daughter, college would surely become much more difficult if they started a family as quickly as he and Nadeshiko had.

The flush in Sakura's cheeks darkened under her father's gaze. He had become increasingly overprotective of her since she had become old enough to marry. She knew that he worried about her getting married as young as her mother. "Yelan-san wouldn't let us get away without an extravagant wedding, Otou-san," she reminded her father.

"The limo has arrived," informed the bodyguard from the door, breaking the moment between father and daughter.

Sakura stepped off of the bottom stair and hugged her father before retrieving her sandals, which she slipped on before following out the door and into the limousine, that the bodyguard had called for to drive Sakura to Syaoran's apartment.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo stepped into the apartment after Syaoran answered the door. She had gone home to change. With the assistance of her mother she was wearing the matching piece to Sakura's outfit that she had made specifically with this night in mind. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that either she or Sakura would actually wear them, though. Her mother, Sonomi, was cheering her on about the chance to tell Sakura of her true feelings. Sonomi hadn't ever had the chance to properly tell Nadeshiko how she had truly felt, and she still held a slight grudge against Fujitaka for it.

Syaoran stared at Tomoyo in surprise, she was wearing a gray kimono patterned with blue and white orchids and tied with a blue obi. "Was it truly necessary to wear that?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course it was!" Tomoyo answered with a smile and slipped past him. "Tonight is a very special night."

Syaoran shook his head and closed the door. This WAS Tomoyo after all. He probably should have known to expect this.

"Just wait until you see Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo continued to say as she pulled a rather large box out of the bag she had brought with her. "She's going to be stunning!" Tomoyo exclaimed and went starry eyed for a moment until remembering about the box. "This is for you, Syaoran-kun. Please wear it. It wouldn't look right if it were only Sakura and I dressed for the occasion."

Syaoran eyed the box cautiously. "I thought I was just to provide a place where you could confess to Sakura," he responded while making an attempt to edge around her.

"Well…yes…but I expected you would be present also," Tomoyo explained, placing the box into his unexpecting arms.

"Me? Why would you want me present? This is between you and Sakura," he answered, nearly dropping the box. Its size made it awkward to properly grip. What in the world did she want him to wear?

"Your presence will help Sakura to feel more comfortable. Besides, she is expecting to have dinner with YOU, remember?" Tomoyo explained further while pushing him into the direction of his room. "Now hurry, she'll be here soon."


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Results

**Tomoyo's Desire**

_Chapter 6: Unexpected Results_

Syaoran sighed heavily as he pulled the material out of the large box that Tomoyo had forced onto him. Manchurian Robes? She was expecting him to wear Chinese Manchurian Robes? Oh good Gods, he thought to himself. He was starting to have second thoughts about this whole ordeal.

The traditionally styled robes were made of green silk with blue and silver dragon embroidery on the back and chest. The sleeves were stylized with a blue and silver water type pattern. Even if he found the robes to be way too formal, he was rather impressed and had to admit that they were very well made and magnificently designed.

While Syaoran was in his room changing, Tomoyo fussed around the dining table. After she finished setting the places she placed three taper candles in the center of the table and went to check on the dinner preparations that Syaoran had started before her arrival. Broiled golden chicken dumplings served with chicken stir-fried rice and simmered vegetables.

Tomoyo fidgeted around nervously. She wanted everything to be perfect. She was setting up her video camera to record the event when Syaoran came out of his bedroom. "Honestly Tomoyo-chan, why must I wear this? Don't you think it's a bit too much?" He was saying while he adjusted the robes.

"They look great!" Tomoyo squealed and rushed to examine her handiwork. "I'm so glad they turned out right! It was my first attempt at working with this kind of style. I've always admired it, though!" She was chattering while she circled around him, inspecting the robes. The sudden ring of the doorbell was the only thing that was able to silence her.

Tomoyo froze and looked up at Syaoran with a sudden look of panic. "She's here…" she said with wide eyes.

Syaoran wasn't sure that he had ever seen her unable to speak. It was amusing, and he could hardly suppress his chuckle.

"Oh my gosh, what do I do? Is everything ready?" Tomoyo stammered, glancing around the apartment with a quick inspection. "I forgot to put the cake away!" she exclaimed quickly picking up the bag that she had left on the floor with the cake that she had stopped to buy from her mother's favorite bakery and rushing it into the kitchen.

Syaoran was unable to keep from laughing. Sakura and Tomoyo had been friends for practically 10 years, and suddenly Tomoyo was acting like a schoolgirl with her first crush. At the second sound of the doorbell Syaoran moved to let his girlfriend into the apartment. After opening the door his mood suddenly turned serious at the sight before him. She looked so stunning that she literally took his breath away.

Likewise, Sakura stood frozen at the sight of him dressed in the formal Chinese attire. "Ano…." She wasn't sure what to say and could only wonder what was going on.

"Well, aren't you going to let her in?" A familiar voice said from behind him.

Syaoran blinked out of his daze and stepped aside so that she could enter.

"T….Tomoyo-Chan?" Sakura exclaimed as she rushed through the door and straight to her friend. "What's the big deal, making me wear this? Do you know that Otou-san had a fit about it? He thought Syaoran and I were going to elope!" Sakura complained in a rush of words before taking note of Tomoyo's kimono. "N…nani? What's going on?" She turned back around to face Syaoran, completely missing how red his face was after her comment about eloping. "Why are we all dressed up?" She then questioned. "Did you both really plan an early birthday party for me?" She responded to her own question.

"Ano….." Syaoran began to say. He hadn't thought of how to explain to her why Tomoyo was having dinner with them.

"Hai, Hai!" Tomoyo answered brightly. "Because we have something important to give to you!"

Syaoran nearly tripped as he spun back around, after closing the door, to face them. "W….We?" He choked in response.

Tomoyo smiled innocently and took Sakura's arm to lead her further into the apartment. "Well, Syaoran agreed to help me with it." She explained, winking at him over her shoulder.

"Help you with what?" Sakura questioned, looking back at him as she was pulled away. He looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"It's….a….secret…" Tomoyo said, pulling Sakura's attention back to her.

Sakura stared back and forth between her best friend and her boyfriend. Knowing them both as well as she did, the thought of the two of them working together on a surprise made her nervous. "Oh Gods, don't tell me that Dad was right! I should have known, Dad's really good at predicting these things." Sakura said suddenly. "That must be because he's another reincarnation of Clow," she added under her breath. Then, pulling away from Tomoyo, she began to walk back towards Syaoran. "We can't do that; Otou-san would be so upset. You also know that your Mother will kill us. After all, she wants to plan such an extravagant wedding," she was saying.

Every muscle in Syaoran's body tensed and his eyes went wide with shock. "It's Not Like That!" He yelled quickly in his panic, causing her to stop in her tracks. "I…..I mean…we are not eloping," he explained in a softer tone.

Sakura pouted and her bottom lip quivered from her surprise that he had yelled so suddenly. "You….you mean you don't want to elope!?" She said. While the reasons as to why they shouldn't elope were obvious, that didn't mean it wouldn't be a lot easier than an extravagant wedding.

Syaoran nearly stumbled as he rushed to pull her into an embrace. "I didn't say that," he said soothingly.

"Then you do, and that's why we're all dressed like this?" Sakura said, trying to make sense out of everything.

"I didn't say that either…." Syaoran said with a sigh and looked to Tomoyo for some kind of assistance. He was starting to think that this was a bad idea.

"Come on, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, gently turning her out of Syaoran's arms. "You said so yourself, your father would be very upset and Syaoran-kun's mother expects to have an extravagant wedding for the two of you," she reminded Sakura. "So there's no way you guys could elope."

"Yeah….I guess you're right…" Sakura agreed with her friend, though she sounded a little disappointed. "Then…what's the surprise?" She suddenly asked again with a cheerful smile.

"You'll find out after dinner," Tomoyo said, leading Sakura towards the dining area attached to the main room of the apartment.

Sakura studied the dining table as they approached. There were candles sitting in the center of the table and though they weren't yet lit, she pictured a candlelit dinner. Why a candlelit dinner for the three of them? Weren't candlelit dinners normally for couples? She thought quixotically. Don't tell me…. she wondered silently. "You guys aren't dumping me for each another are you?" Sakura spoke her thoughts out loud.

"What?" Tomoyo asked, unsure that she had heard her right.

"NO!" Syaoran yelled forcefully, causing Sakura to cover her hands over her ears. She turned to stare at him in shock.

"No, no, that's not it either, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo waved away the thought. "How could you think such a thing?"

"Lets just have dinner…." Syaoran said in exasperation and disappeared into the kitchen.

Tomoyo took Sakura to her chair and pulled it out for her to sit. She then lit the candles and hit the record button of the video camera as she moved around the table towards the kitchen to help Syaoran bring out their dinner. He was busy preparing the plates when she entered, so she took a tray of tea back out to the table.

"Do you need some help?" Sakura asked when Tomoyo set the tray on the table.

"Not at all," Tomoyo told her while pouring a cup of tea. "You just sit and let us handle it," Tomoyo concluded, setting the cup in front of Sakura and moving to return to the kitchen.

Back in the kitchen, Tomoyo took up her plate and Sakura's plate after Syaoran finished serving the simmered vegetables, and waited as he finished with his own plate.

Feeling her eyes on him, Syaoran set the serving bowl aside and taking up his plate turned to follow her to the table.

"Domo Arigatou Syaoran-kun," she said, forcing him to look at her as she stood in his path.

"For what?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"For being willing to let me do this," she told him with a smile and turned to take the plates that she held to the table.

Syaoran let out a sigh of defeat. He had considered Tomoyo a friend for longer then he and Sakura have been officially together. Just as it was hard for him to deny anything to his girlfriend and fiancé, he found it difficult to deny this chance to a friend who had helped them through so much. He took a moment to ground away his frustration over the events from earlier before following with his plate to the table.

"I didn't know that Wei was off tonight," Sakura stated once everyone was seated at the table and had started to eat.

Syaoran looked up suddenly with a cough, nearly choking on some rice. The last time he had invited her over for dinner and neglected to tell her that he had given Wei the night off had turned into a very intimate night between them.

"Which means that dinner was prepared by Syaoran?" She continued to say, missing the flush of color in Syaoran's cheeks. "Syaoran's cooking is as good as Otou-sans, so I'm glad when I get a chance to eat it!" She exclaimed with a smile.

Syaoran was relieved that the girls spent most of their time chatting among themselves while they ate. It gave him the chance to reflect on his thoughts about this whole ordeal. He wondered how Sakura would take Tomoyo's confession. When he had finally confessed she had withdrawn from him for a few days. Would she withdraw from Tomoyo? Why had Tomoyo said that his presence would help Sakura to feel more comfortable? He pondered these things until Sakura's voice finally broke through his thoughts. "Huh? What?" He said after shaking his head back into reality.

"Daijoubu? Are you all right? You seem distracted." Sakura repeated. She and Tomoyo were both staring at him with looks of concern. They had already finished their dinner, but he still had a little less than half on his plate. Normally, he was done before they were, so neither of the two girls were quite sure of what to make of it.

"Aa. Nan demo nai. It's nothing." Syaoran said quickly and began to eat rapidly so as to finish what was on his plate.

The girls looked at one another and blinked in surprise over his response. Tomoyo then began to gather hers and Sakura's plate and stood to take them to the kitchen.

"Let me help," Sakura said and began to push away from the table.

"No, no, it's okay. You stay there," Tomoyo instructed with an innocent smile and quickly disappeared into the kitchen. Syaoran shoved his last bit of food into his mouth and stood quickly to take his plate into the kitchen as well.

Sakura watched him disappear through the kitchen door. "Hoe?" she muttered in confusion. What's going on around here?? Sakura wondered silently.

Not more than a minute later Tomoyo returned carrying a cake with Syaoran following with three dessert plates, forks, and a knife. After Tomoyo set the cake on the table, Sakura was able to see that it was a green tea cake roll with red bean filling. It looked delicious. Her mouth was already watering as she imagined the moist green tea cake and the sweet taste of the red bean cream filling.

After the cake was cut and served the three ate in silence. Sakura could feel a slight tension in the air and began to chatter nervously. "This cake is wonderful, Tomoyo-chan. Is it from the same bakery where your Mother always goes?" Tomoyo nodded her response. "Did Tomoyo make your robes, Syaoran? They look very nice on you!" Syaoran's cheeks flushed slightly and he nodded his response. "These Kimono's are also lovely, Tomoyo-chan. Are they for part of your fashion portfolio?" Tomoyo shook her head in response, though Sakura completely missed it as she was now looking at Syaoran. "Syaoran? Daijoubu?" She said suddenly when he began to choke on a piece of the cake.

Syaoran quickly took a drink of his tea and forcefully swallowed. "I think I just ate too fast," he explained and stood suddenly. "I don't think I can eat anymore. I'll just go start cleaning up the kitchen," he told them and began to move quickly towards the kitchen. Sakura, however, grabbed hold of his robes in the attempt to stop him.

"Syaoran….." She spoke his name barely above a whisper, though he was still able to hear the concern and worry in her voice. "I'm worried, you're acting strange. Are you sure that you're all right?" She said, looking up at him pleadingly.

Syaoran smiled down at her reassuringly. "I'm fine, honestly." Bending down he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Don't worry about me. Enjoy another piece of your cake." He instructed and continued to the kitchen, thankful that she had willingly let loose of his robes.

Sakura then turned her attention to her best friend to find her gaze meet with Tomoyo's. Tomoyo had been watching the interaction between the couple. Her heart was pounding with the desire to make her feelings known. "N….nani kore? What is it?" Sakura asked, slightly uncomfortable about the intensity of Tomoyo's stare. "Would someone tell me what's going on here," she added in frustration.

"I Love You, Sakura-Chan," Tomoyo said, holding her eye contact.

Sakura tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow. "I love you too, Tomoyo-chan," she responded casually, clearly meaning it in friendship.

Without warning Tomoyo slid out of her chair and to her knees on the floor in front of Sakura. Sakura blinked in surprise. Tomoyo took both of Sakura's hands and held them between her own. "You don't understand," Tomoyo stated in desperation.

Sakura looked down at her friend and smiled innocently. "What do you mean?" She asked obviously unaware of Tomoyo's true confession.

"I love you, Sakura-chan. Just like Syaoran loves you. I have ever since we first met, when you gave me that eraser in third-grade." Tomoyo explained, pulling her hands away to pull out a little bundle. Opening the tiny bag, she pulled out the eraser Sakura had given to her over 9 years ago and held it out for Sakura to see.

Sakura's eyes shown with recognition for the bunny head shaped eraser. She sat completely still, unsure of what to make of the situation. Slowly she raised her eyes back to Tomoyo's in search of the truth. "Ar….are you serious?" She unknowingly spoke out loud. She honestly didn't know what to make of the situation, but surely it had to be a joke, right? She thought to herself.

Quickly rising on her knees, Tomoyo did what she had only dreamed of for as long as she could remember. She wrapped her arms up around Sakura's neck and gently pulled Sakura's face down towards hers until their lips met.


	7. Chapter 7: More than Friends

**Tomoyo's Desire**

_Chapter 7: More than Friends_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I **DO NOT** own "_Card Captor Sakura_." The original characters are property of **CLAMP**! Gotta Love **CLAMP**! They are AMAZING! However, I do claim the rights to this story idea and any characters that are of my own creation.

I know, I know, I promised that I would alternate between updating this fic and **CCS-2**. However, I need to do some research before I can write the next episode of **CCS-2** and I already had the idea in my mind for this chapter, so I decided to write it out before I forgot about it. Hope no one minds TOO much.

The views addressed in this chapter are my own, mixed with pieces of the original storyline taken from episodes 66 and 67 of the original Japanese version of the anime. If you do not agree with them, that's fine. I'm not trying to convince you that you should think the way I do. We are all individuals with the right to form their own opinions. If you don't like my opinions, please be mature about it and agree to disagree with my views and either enjoy the story as it is written or walk away without a word. I Do Not want to read any flaming reviews, and such reviews will be promptly deleted, as one has been already.

Now, without further ado, please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"I love Syaoran," Sakura reminded Tomoyo while pushing her chair back to break the kiss. She stared at Tomoyo in disbelief, unsure of what to think. Her mind swirled with confusion and her heart pounded in her chest, sending hot blood throughout her body.

"I know you do, Sakura-chan. I wouldn't ever come between the two of you!" Tomoyo explained lowering herself to sit back on her knees again and watch Sakura's reaction carefully before she continued. "I just, wanted you to understand my feelings," she pleaded and reached for Sakura's hands. "I have always considered you to be more than a friend. You have always been my most important person." Tomoyo said, laying her hands over top of Sakura's, where she had laid them on her knees.

Sakura hung her head not knowing what to say. She tried to make sense of her thoughts, but it seemed impossible. Where was Syaoran? She looked up suddenly towards the kitchen door. What would he think about this? She snatched her hands up in panic and held them to her heart, feeling ashamed. What if Syaoran came back into the room and found them like this? Would he become angry and leave her? The thought brought tears to her eyes.

Tomoyo's heart ached upon seeing the silent tears fall from Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes. It wasn't supposed to have turned out this way. She should have waited until Syaoran came back into the room before confessing. Tomoyo rose on her knees again and attempted to hug Sakura. "Please don't cry Sakura-chan, it's breaking my heart," she pleaded.

Sakura tensed in Tomoyo's embrace. "I…need some time to think about this…" She spoke between two deep breaths as she attempted to stop the tears. Again, Sakura pushed her chair back.

Tomoyo watched her, feeling more concern for Sakura then for herself. Things hadn't gone as she had planned and everything was now a mess. There wasn't anything she could do tonight to fix that. "Gomen ne, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, pushing herself to her feet. It was at that moment that Syaoran came through the door from the kitchen.

Syaoran stood motionless while he viewed the scene before him. "What's going on?" He asked, watching as Tomoyo approached him. The air around the room felt tense, and he could tell by the look on Tomoyo's face that something was wrong. The sight behind Tomoyo was what troubled him the most. Sakura sat stiffly in her chair, her hands clinched together at her chest with her eyes closed. He couldn't be sure due to the distance between them, but he thought he saw a couple of tears on her cheek. His heart pounded with panic. "Tomoyo, what happened?" He said and hurried past her to his girlfriend.

Sakura jumped in her seat when he took hold of her hands to pull her to her feet. She found herself looking up into his eyes, which were staring deeply into her very soul. "I love you!" She told him, hugging him suddenly.

"Hai, hai. I Love you too Sakura," he replied soothingly, pulling back enough to confirm the couple of tears that were waiting to dry on her cheeks. He gently wiped them away and stare back down into her eyes imploringly.

Tomoyo watched from where she stood a few feet away from the couple. She smiled softly as she admired their love. She wouldn't ever do anything to ruin it. She was able to confess her true feelings to Sakura. Her one selfish wish had been fulfilled. She would now go back to ensuring that Sakura remained happy. After all, Sakura's happiness was her happiness as well.

Sakura caught a glimpse of Tomoyo where she stood a few feet behind Syaoran watching them. Sakura quickly looked away with a blush as she remembered Tomoyo's words from earlier. Tomoyo had said that she loved her, just like Syaoran loved her. Then, Tomoyo had kissed her. Sakura nuzzled her face against Syaoran's chest as she began to feel the heat in her cheeks. "I promised Otou-san that I would be home tonight," she spoke, though the words were muffled against Syaoran's chest. "I should probably get back home, he'll be expecting me." She explained, pulling out of Syaoran's arms and turning to walk towards the door.

"Let me call for a Limo to take you home," Tomoyo spoke up.

Syaoran stood starting after her in confusion. It was still early in the evening. He moved his gaze to Tomoyo questioningly. Had Tomoyo confessed while he had been in the kitchen?

"It's ok, please don't. I need some time to think." Sakura replied without a glance. At the door she slipped into her sandals and turned back around to face them and bow. "Domo aritagou gozaimasu. Dinner was great!" She said politely before turning back to the door to open it and step through it, leaving Syaoran and Tomoyo to stare after her in silence.

Once the door was closed behind her Syaoran moved to follow, but was stopped by Tomoyo, who quickly grabbed onto one of his arms. "It's best to let her be for the moment," she explained in a rush of words.

"Demo…" Syaoran began to say as he stare at the closed door. "Dressed like that?"

Tomoyo saw his point and immediately grabbed up her cell phone to call her bodyguards, instructing a few to follow Sakura without making their presence known.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked after she ended the call. He sat down in one of the chairs closest to him and waited expectantly for an explanation.

Tomoyo sat in a chair across from him with a heavy sigh. "I was too hasty," she explained. "I should have waited for you to come back before saying anything."

Syaoran took that to mean she had confessed her feelings to Sakura. "What difference would that have made?" He asked, still not understanding why his presence had been required for her to confess.

"Because you are number one in her heart, Syaoran-kun, she loves you more than anyone. Now, I have confessed my love for her as well. She and I have always been dear friends, but now that may change. Even if she cannot return my feelings, I will always continue to be her friend. However, she may find our friendship to be awkward now or may even feel uncomfortable about it. You offer stability for her," Tomoyo tried to explain. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "If I had waited until you were back in the room before confessing, her reaction may have been different due to your presence, your support and the stability you give to her emotions when she becomes confused. By simply knowing that you accept my feelings towards her with no ill will she may have handled the situation more calmly."

Syaoran wasn't sure what to think about her logic. While he processed in his mind what she had said, Tomoyo began to gather the dishes from the table and carry them into the kitchen. Syaoran shook out of his thoughts enough to help with the cleanup.

Meanwhile, Sakura made her way down the block towards the bus stop. She was completely oblivious of the stares that she received from those who passed her by. There was still some light in the sky, though the colors of the sunset shone brightly in magnificent arrays of red and gold against the blue backdrop.

Once she was on the bus, she stare broodingly out the window as the events from earlier replayed through her mind. Tomoyo loved her as more then just a friend. But, she loved Syaoran. Tomoyo was a very dear friend to her, one that she didn't want to hurt. What would Syaoran think about Tomoyo's desire? What exactly did Tomoyo want from her? Most importantly, what would become of their friendship? Sakura pondered these questions intensely, nearly missing her stop.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as the result of a not-so-familiar sight out the window. Realizing that the bus was nearly at her stop she pushed the button quickly to alert the driver. Once the bus was stopped and she had successfully exited, she turned to run back in the direction from which she had just come. She was sure that she had seen him. What was he doing here?

She didn't have to run for long until she saw him approaching her. "YUKITO!" Sakura cried and ran straight into his expecting arms for a hug. "What are you doing here?" She questioned him in surprise. Yukito lived with her brother in Tokyo, which was at least 20 minutes away on the bullet train.

"Touya and I decided to stop by for a visit," he told her. "Your father told us you were having dinner at Syaoran's, so I decided to go out for a snack while we were waiting for you to come home," Yukito explained, holding up a couple of bags. "You're home earlier than we expected."

"Yes….well…." Sakura started to say, unsure of how to explain her early arrival.

"Did you two have a fight?" Yukito asked out of concern.

Sakura startled at the question. "No," she answered quickly. Maybe too quickly, for Yukito was now watching her intensely with his all-knowing eyes. "It's just…..that….." she struggled to find the right words. "Something unexpected came up. That's all," she finally said.

"Oh?" Yukito probed further, beginning to usher her back into the direction of the Kinomoto residence.

Sakura nodded, "and I just need some time to think about it."

"Can I help? Would you like to talk about it?" Yukito asked sincerely.

Sakura looked down as they continued to walk. "I'm not even sure where to begin," she said quietly.

"Well, I find that the beginning is usually the best place to start," Yukito explained with a smile, stopping in front of the house.

With a sigh, Sakura sat down on the front steps leading up to the house and began to reveal the events as they occurred earlier that evening while Yukito sat beside her and listened attentively.

"So you see, I don't know what to do. Tomoyo-chan has always been my best friend, and now…..Well, I don't want to hurt her…but I love Syaoran. And what will Syaoran think of the situation?" She concluded, burying her face into her hands.

"Does knowing how she truly feels honestly keep her from still being your best friend, Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked when he was sure that she had finished speaking. "Does knowing that she loves you as more than a friend deny everything that you have done together as friends up to this point?

Sakura pondered for a moment on these questions. "It will be very….awkward at class tomorrow….to face her…" She replied after a few moments.

"Sure, it might, at first." Yukito agreed. "But, does it mean that you can't still be friends? Many people love you, Sakura-chan. Daidōji-chan said so herself that she wouldn't ever come between you and Syaoran. How is it difficult to allow someone to love you and still remain their friend?"

"Well….. I don't know…." Sakura began to say, still thinking on his questions.

"Don't you love her also, Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked suddenly.

Sakura looked up suddenly at him, a bit startled by this question. "Well…..sure, but it's not the same way.

"There are many kinds of Love, Sakura-chan." Yukito reminded her. "The love for a family member, the love for a friend, the love for your most important person. Yet, at the same time, and this is only a theory that I've been working on, do you believe that you can have more than one person who is the most important in your life, both of whom you love equally?"

Sakura tilted her head and stare up at him strangely. She wasn't following. How could you love more then one person most importantly of all?

"For example, you can love many different family members," he began to explain. "You love Touya as much as you love your father don't you? And you love your mother as much as you love your brother and your father, right?" He pointed out. "Just as a parent loves all of their children equally, or so goes the ideal situation that is.

Sakura nodded, indicating that she understood him thus far.

"How many friends do you have that you love?" He then asked. "Besides Daidōji-chan? You have other friends from school, and what of Syaoran-kun's cousin. You love them all the same, or similar, don't you? Granted, you may spend more time with one or two over the others, but when it comes down to it you would still be there for the others no matter what, wouldn't you?"

Again Sakura nodded.

"So this is just a theory of mine, and it may not be true in every situation or for each person, but would it be too farfetched to say that you couldn't love more then one person the most? Are your feelings for Syaoran-kun and for Daidōji-chan similar?"

Sakura looked up at him in surprise and with some disbelief. How could that be possible? It wasn't making much sense to her. "Maybe, a little….." she began to say. "But it's more like Tomoyo-chan would be my most important friend."

Yukito nodded slightly and became lost in thought as he remembered his life from the point when he first met Touya and up to the present. He and Touya had started out as best friends, which had turned into more. When Sakura had confessed to him that she liked him all those years ago, he had told her that he liked her too, but that he wasn't who she liked the most. He hadn't wanted to delay her from finding her true number one because of her feelings for him, and therefore had helped her to discern that she liked him the same as one of her family members. Though it was at that same time that Sakura discovered his most important person to be her brother, through the years his other half's heart had started to love his new master. In the sense that he and Yue were one and the same it could be said that Sakura had become one of his most important persons along with Touya. The difference between that and the situation with Daidōji-chan was that Sakura already had a man who was her most important person. Neither he nor Yue would do anything to come between that.

"It sounds to me like maybe all three of you need to sit down and have a talk. I'm sure that Syaoran-kun isn't going to take this as badly as you are thinking, and I'm sure that Daiōji-chan doesn't want to lose your friendship.

Sakura studied her hands with great interest as she tried to process this information until Yukito placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned that they should go inside.

"The biggest happiness is to see someone you really like stay happy." Sakura remembered later that night; when she was up in her room, that Tomoyo had once told her that, back when they were still in grade school. It was practically midnight and still she wasn't able to sleep. She lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling as she continued to pick through her thoughts. "Is it really possible to love more then one person as the most important person, or people, in your life?" She was speaking her thoughts out loud.

"Are you still awake?" Kero asked, peeking out from his bedroom drawer.

"Yeah, sorry Kero-chan, I just can't sleep right now," she told her guardian.

"Well, I know one way that may do it," Kero said with a yawn. If it would help her to quit talking to herself and get to sleep, then maybe he could get to sleep.

"What's that, Kero-chan?" She asked curiously.

"Ask the sleep card," he replied, laying back on his bed and pulling his cover over his head.

Now, there's an idea, Sakura wondered why she hadn't thought of that before.


	8. Chapter 8: A Time for Reflection

**Tomoyo's Desire**

_Chapter 8: A Time for Reflection_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I **DO NOT** own "_Card Captor Sakura_." The original characters are property of **CLAMP**! Gotta Love **CLAMP**! They are AMAZING!! However, I do claim the rights to this story idea and any characters that are of my own creation.

Now that I have finished **Card creators Sakura & Syaoran, **I am working on finishing this fic. My original play was to finish the last 3 chapters and post them all at the same time. However, life is really hectic at the moment. I have the next two chapters plotted out in my mind and already know how it is going to end. I just need to find the time to write them out. I promise to do so as soon as I finish all of my homework, but I'll warn you, I've got a lot of homework, so it may not be until Monday or Tuesday before I get to it.

Also, I took the scenes from the Manga, Vol. 2 at the end of Chapter 2 when Tomoyo first confesses her love for Sakura, but Sakura misunderstood her confession to only mean she loved her as a friend. I cut and pasted them together onto one page and uploaded it into my DeviantArt account. If you would like to check it out, my DA URL is on my profile.

* * *

With a sleepy groan Sakura rolled over on her bed and covered her head with her pillow to drown out the sound of Touya's voice. Touya and Yukito had stayed the night, after their surprise visit yesterday from Tokyo. Now, her brother's voice was booming through the house. She couldn't make out exactly what he was saying, though.

Sakura's curiosity claimed her and she threw the pillow off of her head and sat up with a groan of annoyance. Didn't he know that it was Sunday, her only day to sleep in? She didn't get to sleep until nearly 2 in the morning. As she stood and stumbled to the door she swore to herself that she would give him a piece of her mind.

After Sakura left the room Kero pushed the pillow off of his body. He had just woken up and had flown up into the air. He was in the middle of a stretch when the pillow suddenly smacked him to the floor and landed on top of him. He rubbed at the knot on the back of his head and rose back into the air.

Sakura pounded down the stairs angrily. "O-NII-CHAN!" She yelled. "Do you know what today is!?" She asked in anger as she made her way to the doorway that led into the dining room.

"Why are you here this early, Gaki, Brat? Don't tell me you snuck in last night to sleep with Sakura!" Touya was yelling.

"I told you, baka, moron, that I came to make breakfast for Sakura," Syaoran replied with a hint of annoyance.

Sakura blinked in confusion. She rubbed at her eyes, being only half awake, and shook her head as if to clear her ears of anything that might be affecting her hearing.

"Touya-kun, didn't Sakura-san tell you that we gave him a spare key?" Fujitaka asked from where he sat at the table with a cup of coffee as he read the paper.

"You gave that little thief a spare key to the house!?" Touya bellowed.

"Thief!? Who are you calling a thief!?" Syaoran countered in a firm voice that, though remaining calm you could tell that he struggled to control his anger.

"Yes, you are a little thief," Touya replied as he glared at Syaoran.

"What are you accusing me of taking?" Syaoran asked calmly

"Sakura, of course!" Touya exclaimed as if it should be obvious. "It's unbelievable that you would give this brat a spare key, Otou-san," he turned to Fujitaka to say. "Who knows what he's been doing to Sakura!"

Both Fujitaka and Yukito remained sitting calmly at the table. Fujitaka kept his attention on the news article that he was reading while Yukito shown great interest in his glass of juice. Sakura watched dumbfounded as Touya turned to approach the table as if looking for one or the other of the two occupants to agree with him.

"What is that suppose to mean!" Syaoran exclaimed, his calm composure starting to falter as he followed after Touya.

Touya chuckled suddenly with a wink as he patted Syaoran's shoulder. "I was wondering how long it would take for me to anger you. You're not as much fun to tease as you use to be, Gaki, brat," Touya stated while he rustled Syaoran's hair.

As Sakura slowly came out of her sleepy grogginess, she suddenly realized that Syaoran was actually there. She wondered why he was there so early. Touya then stepped out of the kitchen, followed by Syaoran, and into the dining room where they both stopped short at the sight of Sakura standing in the doorway. Sakura stared at them in a daze. She had completely forgotten about giving Touya a 'piece of her mind.'

"What Are You Wearing?" Touya exclaimed and moved to shoo her back up the stairs. "Don't come down here dressed like that, are you stupid!?" He reprimanded her.

Sakura didn't understand what the fuss was about. It wasn't like Syaoran hadn't seen it all before. Though she supposed it wasn't a good idea to actually tell her older brother that. She sighed and walked up a couple of steps before remembering what she had come down for in the first place. She stopped and leaned over the railing to yell at him. "Touya no Baka! Do you know what today is! Thanks to your big mouth, I couldn't sleep in!"

Touya looked up at her with indifference. "Get going, kaiju, monster!" He demanded as he turned in the doorway of the dining room to push Syaoran further into the room. Syaoran had obviously been enjoying the view of Sakura in her pajama shorts and short pajama top that revealed her midriff and showed off her curves nicely.

Sakura stomped back up the stairs in annoyance. What was Touya thinking? Did he honestly believe that after all the time she and Syaoran had been together, that they hadn't been intimate?

Once she was back in her room, Sakura closed her door behind her and plopped down on her bed. She fell to her side and grabbed for her pillow only to find that it wasn't there. As if on cue Kero fluttered over to her with her pillow in tow. "Imagine my surprise, right after waking up, to be swatted to the floor and buried under a pillow," Kero teased her.

"Gomen ne, Kero-chan," she told him as she took the pillow. Once again she fell to her side and clinched the pillow to her chest. She wondered why Syaoran was here. Sure, her father had given him a spare key after Touya and Yukito had moved to Tokyo. It was when her father had to go on a weeklong excavation trip. He didn't want to bother Touya to come check on her since he had just started to work at his new job. Instead he gave the key to Syaoran and entrusted her care and safety to him while he was away.

"Sakura-chan? Daijoubu, are you okay?" Kero asked in concern as he landed on her bed and placed a paw on her forehead to feel for a fever.

Sakura didn't respond, she lay there, staring across her room at seemingly nothing and was lost to her own thoughts. Tomoyo had confessed that she loved her as more than a friend. Tomoyo had even kissed her. Sakura brought her fingers to her lips subconsciously. What would Syaoran think about that? Would he think that she had cheated on him? Yukito had told her that the three of them should probably sit down and talk. Right now, Sakura didn't know what to think. She loved Syaoran, and Tomoyo had always been her best friend. Now it seemed like everything was dangling at the end of a rope that threatened to snap at any moment. What if she was expected to choose between them, to choose between her boyfriend/fiancé and her best friend? Sakura let out a moan of agony and gripped the pillow tighter against her body.

Kero continued to watch her helplessly. Lately she hardly confided in him at all, and that worried him. He was about to speak when there was a knock at the door, and another. Either Sakura didn't hear them or she was ignoring them. Kero had to admit that she had been much easier to understand when she was younger.

Shortly after, her door was opened and Syaoran peered into the room before entering. He balanced a breakfast tray with one hand as he closed the door behind him. He regarded Kero silently and set the tray beside the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked Sakura's hair. The touch caused her to jump out of her thoughts and she buried her face into her pillow after seeing him beside her.

"Are you not feeling well?" Syaoran inquired. "I brought your breakfast up."

Though it was muffled against the pillow, Syaoran managed to make out her reply. "You are here early, how did you get past Niche to come up?"

"Oh, that? Yukito-san convinced him that we needed to talk," he answered, causing her to peek up at him from her pillow in surprise.

"W….what did Yukito tell you?" She questioned with wide fearful eyes.

"Nothing," Syaoran replied and continued to stroke her hair. "Did Tomoyo-chan's confession surprise you that much?" He then asked.

Her wide fearful eyes started to water as she buried her face back into her pillow. "I….don't….want to chose between you!" She sobbed.

Syaoran was dumbfounded by her reaction. "What are you talking about? Whose making you chose between us?"

Sakura peeked at him from behind the pillow. A realization just occurred to her. "H…how did you know about Tomoyo's confession," she sniffed.

"She told me," Syaoran answered as if it was obvious.

"Nani??" Sakura sat up suddenly, flinging her pillow to the side and knocking Kero to the bed to be buried beneath it again. "When?? You mean you knew the whole time??"

"Well, yeah." Syaoran admitted as he scratched the back of his head. "The other day when she asked me to walk her home," he began to explain. "She told me then, and she asked for my permission to confess to you."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. She felt betrayed. "The two of you planned everything together for last night?"

"Not everything," Syaoran defended sheepishly. "I just provided the place and cooked dinner; everything else was Tomoyo-chan's idea."

"Oh," Sakura said and averted her sight to her hands. She wondered if she was acting foolish. Yukito seemed to be right about how Syaoran would take things.

Syaoran reached out and pulled her into an embrace. Sakura sank against his chest. Together they cuddled in silence for a few moments. Kero decided to escape the pillow of doom and retreated into his draw room.

"Doesn't it bother you any?" Sakura broke the silence to ask as Syaoran stroked her hair.

There was a slight pause before he replied. "If it was anyone besides Tomoyo-chan, it would probably be more difficult for me to accept. As it is, what difference does any of this make? I share you with Tomoyo-chan every day. The two of you spend as much time together as you and I do. Who am I to question what girls do when they have a sleepover."

His comment brought a hot blush to her cheeks and she pulled away from his embrace to hit at him. "SYAORAN!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Syaoran effortlessly caught her arm. "I didn't mean it THAT way. Sakura has a perverted mind." He taunted her.

Sakura snatched her arm back and stared across the room to show she was ignoring him.

"Do you feel the same?" Syaoran asked suddenly, bringing her attention back to him.

Sakura continued to blush furiously. "I Love You, Syaoran. You are my most important person."

"Yes, I know that," he responded. "You're avoiding the question."

Sakura fidgeted with her hands. "Tomoyo is my best friend. Sure, I love her….demo, but it's not the same."

Syaoran placed a hand under her chin to lift it and kissed her lips. "Tomoyo-chan understands that. The most important thing to her is your happiness."

Sakura nodded and raised her hands to his arm. "Demo, but…I want Tomoyo to be happy too. All these years…all of the guys that she has rejected…all because of me." Again, Sakura remembered what Tomoyo told her years ago. _The biggest happiness is to see someone you really like stay happy._ All of these years, Tomoyo was sacrificing her own happiness so that Sakura could be happy. Even if Tomoyo said that even if the person she liked didn't return her feelings, she was happy so long as they were happy. Was that really true, though? Surely Tomoyo had been lonely all of this time that she was watching her and Syaoran together.

Syaoran broke her out of her thoughts by placing a small box into the palm of her hand. She blinked at him in surprise. "Happy Birthday, Sakura," he told her with a smile.

Sakura stared at him blankly for a moment. Today was April 1st, already? She hadn't even realized. How could you forget your own birthday? "Arigato, Thank you," she said after a moment. "Is it okay for me to open it now?"

Syaoran nodded and she un-wrapped the small square box. Inside of it she found a pair of silver diamond cut dangling star earrings. "They're beautiful!" She exclaimed, and pounced into his arms with a hug.

After returning the hug and kissing her tenderly Syaoran asked, "You didn't forget about your party tonight, did you?"

She stared at him with wide eyes. She HAD forgotten all about it.

"Well, why don't you eat your breakfast and get dressed to come down. If I stay up here much longer your brother is sure to come after me.


	9. Chapter 9: Sakura's 18th Birthday

**Tomoyo's Desire**

_Chapter 9: Sakura's 18th Birthday_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I **DO NOT** own "_Card Captor Sakura_." The original characters are property of **CLAMP**! Gotta Love **CLAMP**! They are AMAZING!! However, I do claim the rights to this story idea and any characters that are of my own creation.

Also, I took the scenes from the Manga, Vol. 2 at the end of Chapter 2 when Tomoyo first confesses her love for Sakura, but Sakura misunderstood her confession to only mean she loved her as a friend. I cut and pasted them together onto one page and uploaded it into my DeviantArt account. If you would like to check it out, my DA URL is on my profile.

* * *

It's Sakura's 18th birthday, Tomoyo thought to herself as she held the last piece of metallic pink wrapping paper in place with a piece of tape. She then tied a silver ribbon around the gift and held it up to examine for imperfections.

Once satisfied Tomoyo placed the small rectangular shaped, wrapped box into her purse and took one last look at her reflection. Her long raven colored hair hung loosely around her. She wore black leggings with a dark violet colored baby doll style top. It fit her like a dress, hanging nearly to her knees, had three-quarter length sleeves, and was designed with a light purple abstract pattern containing circles, triangles, squares, and a variety of swirls.

After pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Tomoyo left her room and headed down the stairs. Her driver was waiting for her in the limousine, ready to drive her to the Kinomoto residence.

She watched out the window at the scenery that passed, but didn't see any of it. She became lost in her own thoughts and memories. Tomoyo remembered that time, long ago when she and Sakura were in the fifth grade and at their elementary school's Athletics Day. It had been the same day on which Sakura had captured the FLOWER card. Afterwards, she had told Sakura that she loved her, though Sakura misunderstood her true meaning. Tomoyo had told Sakura at that time that she would "tell her when she was older."

Well, that time had finally come, thanks to Syaoran-kun. Tomoyo wondered, though, if it was truly all right for her to be going to Sakura's birthday party. Surely Sakura still felt awkward about the situation, and Tomoyo didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable. Tomoyo had originally planned to wait until their next school day to see Sakura. It was Syaoran-kun who had insisted that Tomoyo still come to the party. They had even gone to pick out Sakura's birthday presents together last night after Sakura left Syaoran's apartment.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was leading Sakura out of the movie theater. He had taken her out for an early show upon her father's request. Though Sakura was aware of the party, Fujitaka, her father, refused to let her help with its preparations.

"We've still got some time, is there anywhere else you would like to go?" Syaoran asked as he glanced at his watch for the time.

"I don't know," Sakura began to say. "Why don't we just walk around for awhile? If we find somewhere that looks interesting, then we can check it out." Syaoran didn't have any objections; he was kind of used to following Sakura and Tomoyo around wherever they wanted to go.

Together they walked, hand in hand, while Sakura did a little window-shopping, until an outfit hanging on a mannequin in a shop window caught her eye. It was a pair of dark blue leggings with a pink Chinese style top that was embroidered with dark blue trimming and stars, had the same color of frog-ties and had three-quarter length sleeves.

"It would look good on you, why don't you go try it on," Syaoran told her with a nudge.

"Demo…." Sakura began to argue.

"No buts," Syaoran said and he began to drag her into the store.

In no time Sakura was in the dressing room trying the outfit on. She blushed slightly as she looked at her reflection. The outfit showed off her curves more then she was use to.

"Well?" She heard Syaoran call from the other side of the door. "How does it look?"

"Ano…..," she muttered with uncertainty. "Watashi, I…," she started to say but was cut off when Syaoran opened the door to the changing room. He stood staring at her from head to toe in amazement.

"Nani?" Sakura gasp. She knew his expression well. It was one of desire.

"Just as I thought," he said, finally breaking into a smile. "It looks great on you!" Syaoran then grabbed for her hand and pulled her out of the dressing room.

"Syaoran, wait!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I would like to purchase this outfit," Syaoran was telling the store clerk.

"But, Syaoran, I need to change into my other clothes," Sakura protested as she try to pull her hand out of his. She knew this would happen. Whenever she went shopping with Syaoran or Tomoyo she couldn't so much as look at anything with the slightest interest without one of them buying it for her.

"Oh, we can put them in a bag for you," the store clerk told her in response.

Syaoran beamed a smile at her as if to say 'see…' as he handed the clerk his card to make the final sale. Sakura had no other choice but to accept the bag that was offered to her for the clothes that she came into the store wearing.

Syaoran wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead after they exited the store. "It really does look good on you," he whispered against her ear before leading her down the sidewalk.

"Arigato," Sakura replied quietly and allowed herself to be led back home.

Upon their arrival back at the Kinomoto residence, Sakura entered her home to find herself crowded around by her school friends.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!" Naoko called.

"Sakura, that outfit looks great on you!" Rika exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan, you look great!" Chiharu complimented.

"Arigato, minnasan, Thank you, everyone," Sakura told her friends, hugging each of them separately as she made her way past them and further into the house. She found Tomoyo waiting for her by the door into the dining room.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo told her with a cheerful smile, acting like she always had, as Sakura's best friend.

"Thanks," Sakura said with a smile. For a moment she thought she might panic. Already she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Sakura found it difficult to act towards Tomoyo as she always had in the past. "Chiharu, is that your engagement ring? I haven't seen it yet, let me see it!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly, looking for an excuse to get away from the moment, as Chiharu passed beside her to walk into the dining room.

Yamazaki had proposed to Chiharu on White Day, but her ring had been a size too large and needed to be sent to a jeweler to be resized. Chiharu had gone with Yamazaki yesterday to pick it up.

Sakura followed after Chiharu to see her ring. Yamazaki quickly started to tell a story about how the ring had actually belonged to his grandmother, who gave it to his mother who gave it to him to give to Chiharu because Yamazaki didn't have any sisters, and he and Chiharu had been together for so long that everyone was expecting for them to get married. For once, Chiharu didn't stop him or call him a liar.

While this distraction continued on, Syaoran approached Tomoyo. "Daijoubu, are you ok?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Tomoyo, who had been watching Sakura, looked up at him with a smile. "Daijoubu, I'm okay. I know that she's uncomfortable right now; which is why I wasn't going to come."

"But you are her best friend, Tomoyo-chan." Syaoran explained as he watched Sakura's interaction with the others. "No matter what, don't you think she would have been upset if her best friend didn't come to her birthday?"

Tomoyo supposed that he was right.

The party went on with dinner, cake, presents and karaoke. Because it was a school night, however, the festivities were cut short and by 10:00 Sakura was at the door to see everyone off with a hug and words of thanks. Naoko was the last person at the door to say goodbye and once she was gone Sakura felt that someone was missing. There was someone to whom she hadn't told goodbye. She walked back into the dining room to help with the cleanup, only to have Syaoran pull her aside.

"Come with me," he told her as he led her outside.

By the light of the half moon Sakura could make out a silhouette standing beside the tree in their yard. The same tree that Yukito once found her in as she snuck out of the house back in her card capturing days. It wasn't until they came closer to the tree that Sakura was able to make out who was waiting for them.

"T….Tomoyo-chan? Why are you out here?" Sakura asked in surprise. She suddenly realized that it was Tomoyo who she hadn't yet said goodbye too.

Tomoyo stepped out of the shadows of the tree and into the moonlight. She was holding something, but Sakura couldn't make out what until Tomoyo held out the little rectangular shaped wrapped box.

"For me?" Sakura said in surprise. She had already received a gift from Tomoyo that was in the house.

"I wanted to give this to you separately," Tomoyo responded. "Please, open it now."

Sakura blinked in surprise. Syaoran had helped Tomoyo again by leading her out here for a private moment. Though she wasn't sure what she should think about the situation, her curiosity got the best of her. Carefully, she slid her fingers beneath the tape in the effort not to rip the wrapping paper, which she could now see was a pink metallic color. Sakura then slid the box out from the paper and opened it to reveal a silver, diamond cut, star shaped locket. It looked like a matching set to the earrings that Syaoran had given to her that morning. Sakura stared down at the gift, unsure of what to say.

"Won't you open the locket?" Tomoyo's voice came to her ears and Sakura startled out of her daze. She held the locket up by its chain and made to hand the box and wrapping paper to Syaoran, only to find that he was no longer there.

"Ano…….?" Sakura muttered nervously as Tomoyo accepted the box and wrapping paper instead.

Sakura fumbled with the locket to make it open. She wondered why her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. After a moment the locket finally opened to reveal two pictures. On one side was a picture of Sakura and Syaoran together. On the other side was a picture of Sakura and Tomoyo.

What was the meaning of it, Sakura stared down at the pictures as if looking for some secret message.

"Here," Tomoyo said, startling Sakura out of her thoughts as she took the chain of the necklace, "allow me." Tomoyo closed the locket and then, standing merely centimeters in front of Sakura, opened the clasp on the chain to clasp it around Sakura's neck. For a split second their eyes met and Sakura immediately looked down at the Locket that now lay against her chest. Sakura's pulse pounded in her ears as she wondered what she should do.

"A…arigato, Tomoyo-Chan," Sakura finally found her voice to say.

To Sakura's surprise, Tomoyo then hugged her. "No matter what, we will always be friends, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo's voice whispered against her ear. Tomoyo then pulled away with a smile. "See you tomorrow," Tomoyo said and turned to leave.

Sakura stared after her with wonder, her mind a mixture of confusing thoughts


	10. Chapter 10: My Girlfriend's Girlfriend

**Tomoyo's Desire**

_Chapter 10: My Girlfriend's Girlfriend_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I **DO NOT** own "_Card Captor Sakura_." The original characters are property of **CLAMP**! Gotta Love **CLAMP**! They are AMAZING!! However, I do claim the rights to this story idea and any characters that are of my own creation.

Also, I took the scenes from the Manga, Vol. 2 at the end of Chapter 2 when Tomoyo first confesses her love for Sakura, but Sakura misunderstood her confession to only mean she loved her as a friend. I cut and pasted them together onto one page and uploaded it into my DeviantArt account. If you would like to check it out, my DA URL is on my profile.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Sakura went about her morning routine in a daze. She had gotten out of bed at 5:00 in the morning, unsure if she had managed to sleep at all. Touya and Yukito were already awake and making breakfast. They would be leaving soon to catch the bullet train back to Tokyo. "Ohayo," she greeted then and sat at the dining room table.

After Tomoyo had left last night, Syaoran was waiting for her back at the front door. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked, seeing that she needed some time to sort through her thoughts. Sakura nodded and together they walked, hand in hand, down the street in silence. When they came to the bridge overlooking the river Sakura stopped and leaned against the railing. Syaoran leaned back against the railing beside her.

"I don't know what I should do," Sakura spoke suddenly, breaking the silence. She held the locket against her chest as she stared down at the running water below.

,p"Well," Syaoran spoke after a moment. "I can't tell you what you should or shouldn't do."

"Demo, but!" Sakura exclaimed, sounding panicked, as she pushed herself away from the railing to look at him. "I am so confused."

"Not about me, I hope," Syaoran said with a wink as he reached out to pull her to him.

"No, never!" Sakura exclaimed with wide eyes. Would he really think that she didn't love him anymore if she responded to Tomoyo's feelings?

Syaoran smiled and caressed her cheek. "I'm only teasing you," he told her. Sakura pouted up at him and he bent to take her lips with his. "I want you, Sakura. I've wanted you all day, I can hardly stand it any longer."

"Why are you up so early, Kaiju, monster?" Touya's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She knew that he was teasing her. His little nickname had somehow become one of endearment throughout the years. He placed a plate of breakfast in front of her and sat across from her at the table. "You were out pretty late with that Gaki, brat," he concluded, using the nickname for Syaoran much in the same way that he used his nickname for her.

Sakura's cheeks flushed at her memories of her time with Syaoran after the party. He had managed to calm her and ease her insecurities. It was after midnight by the time he escorted her home.

"Now, Touya, you can't scold her. After all, she is 18," Yukito reminded as he sat down at the table beside Touya with his own breakfast.

"It's still a school night," Touya stated. "It doesn't look like she's slept at all."

"I just have a lot on my mind," Sakura explained. After Syaoran brought her back home Sakura hadn't been able to sleep. Syaoran had told her that no matter what she decided he would stand beside her, and that he couldn't see any problem if she felt anything more than friendship towards Tomoyo. However, she really wasn't sure what she thought about Tomoyo. Tomoyo had been her best friend for 10 years. Of course she loved her, as a friend, but was what Yukito had explained to her possible? That she could have more than one most important person in her life? It is true that there were more than a few times that she wouldn't have known what to do if Tomoyo hadn't been by her side.

Again she was startled out of her thoughts by Touya, who had just poked her in the forehead and was now staring at her intensely. "N….nani?" She questioned, raising her hands to her forehead. His poke had hurt.

"What exactly do you have on your mind, it looks pretty serious," Touya questioned, his gaze boring through her. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Nani!?" Sakura exclaimed with wide eyes. "No! O….Nii….CHAN!" She yelled at him, holding her fork as though she might stab him.

"She's not a child anymore, Touya." Yukito stated, placing a hand on Touya's arm. "There are some things that she would like to keep to herself."

Touya narrowed his eyes and turned to Yukito, "But I'm sure you know, right?" Yukito broke eye contact. "You are one of her guardians, after all. I'll just have to trust that it isn't anything serious." Touya concluded with a sigh and went back to finishing his breakfast.

Not long after that Fujitaka came down for breakfast. Yukito was helping Sakura with the breakfast dishes when he asked, "have you sorted everything out? Do you know what you are going to do?"

Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she washed the last plate and handed it to Yukito to rinse. "I don't know, Yuki," She said, having adopted her brother's nickname for him. "I understand Syaoran's position, now I guess that I am just struggling with my own feelings.

Yukito placed the plate into the dish drainer and smiled at her. "Just follow your heart."

It was now nearly 6:00 in the morning. Fujitaka was planning on leaving with Touya and Yukito for the train station. After saying their goodbyes Sakura returned up the stairs and decided to shower and change. Kero was still asleep in his desk drawer, having stayed up most of the night worrying over his master's melancholy mood.

When it was time to leave for school, Sakura took her time walking. She still didn't know what she would say to Tomoyo. Knowing how Tomoyo felt about her, and how Tomoyo had felt about her all this time, Sakura wasn't sure that she could act "normal." Unconsciously her hand came to the star locket that hung around her neck. Would it really be okay to say that she loved two people, her fiancé and her best friend?

Before she knew it she was standing under the Maple tree where the three of them always met. A glance at her watch told her that it was still a bit early. She sat under the tree and absently watched as other students walked by. A few said hello and told her good morning, but she wasn't paying much attention to who they were. She responded to them out of habit.

"Ohayo," Syaoran peeked around the trunk of the tree to great her. "Were you waiting for me?"

Sakura jumped to her feel and tackled him. "I'm always waiting for you," she told him as he caught her around the waist.

"You didn't sleep well?" Syaoran asked, noting the dark circles under her eyes.

Sakura shook her head to indicate that she hadn't and laid her head again his chest. She had nearly fallen asleep while sitting under the tree. She closed her eyes and listen to his heart beat, thinking that she wouldn't have any problem falling asleep now, if only class wouldn't be starting soon.

"Isn't Tomoyo-chan here yet?" Syaoran asked, keeping his hold around his girlfriend's waist. Tomoyo was usually here by the time that he arrived.

"Humm?" Sakura asked, pulling away slightly. She couldn't make out what he had said because of the echoing sound his voice made throughout his chest.

"Tomoyo-chan? Was she here already?" Syaoran repeated.

Sakura blinked as his words registered in her mind. "What time is it?" She then asked, as she looked at her watch. Tomoyo was late. "Could she have gone to class already?"

"Do you want to go see?" Syaoran asked, unsure if by chance they were avoiding one another.

Sakura thought for a moment but then took his hand to pull him away from the Maple tree. "She said that no matter what we would always be friends, she better not go back on her word," Sakura found herself saying.

Syaoran allowed her to pull him towards the school, where they checked in their class for Tomoyo only to find that she wasn't there. They had 5 minutes before class would start. Tomoyo was usually there at least 15 minutes early.

"This is strange," Sakura said, dropping her bag down beside her desk.

"Shall we look for her?" Syaoran asked. "She might be at the tree now."

Sakura nodded and sprinted out the door with Syaoran close behind.

"Don't run in the halls," Someone called after them, but there wasn't any time to slow down. Sakura skidded to a halt out the front entry of the school. The Maple tree was in clear view, but no one was there.

Sakura was about to turn around and walk back into the school when Syaoran pointed off to the other direction.

There Tomoyo was, and blocking her path was…..Fujamia Keiji. Immediately, Sakura sprinted off into their direction.

"You are going to make us late, Fujamia-san," Tomoyo was saying when Sakura came within hearing range.

"I won't give up so easily, Daidōji-san," Fujamia told her.

Sakura slowed down and walked past Fujamia, purposely bumping into him as she passed. Syaoran stood behind him and was about to speak but found that Sakura was about to handle the situation in her own way.

Sakura approached Tomoyo, but rather then put an arm around Tomoyo's shoulders like she normally would to lead her away from the situation as Syaoran took care of the source of the problem, Sakura gently caressed Tomoyo's cheek.

Fujamia watched in shock as Sakura then reached for Tomoyo's hand with her free arm and pulled Tomoyo closer until their lips met. Sakura's hand slid form Tomoyo's cheek to the back of Tomoyo's head as she purposely deepened the kiss for show.

When Sakura pulled away she found herself gazing into Tomoyo's eyes, which shown with tears. Sakura then spun around to face Fujamia. "Didn't she tell you that you aren't her type? Do you get it now? From now on, leave MY girlfriend ALONE!" She spat at him. As if on cue, Syaoran stepped around Fujamia and took Sakura's other hand, which she was holding out for him to take. The trio then walked away together, leaving Fujamia to stare after them with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as she squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Tomoyo nodded and stopped walking to look at Sakura. "I'm just so happy!" Tomoyo exclaimed with tears of joy and pounced suddenly onto Sakura with a hug, knocking Sakura back to be caught by Syaoran who steadied them to keep them from falling to the ground, his girlfriend and his girlfriend's girlfriend.

**~FIN~**


End file.
